


Can I stay with you?

by seekerluna



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Frigga is an awesome mother, Loki being afraid of storms, Loki is not Thors brother, M/M, Other, Thor and Loki as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a nightmare and gets woken up by a storm so what does he do? He scrambles to Thor's room and dives into his bed, seeking protection from the storm. Thor doesn't mind a bit about cuddling the Jotun prince. Queen Frigga finds it adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I stay with you?

Loki yelped and squealed at the sound of crashing thunder over the palace. The five year old prince of Jötunheimr curled up in the too large bed, green eyes darting around the room as he tried to slow his racing heart. This was the first time he'd ever heard or seen a storm like this and he was loathe to admit that it terrified him. He hated the howling storms back home, when they could barely leave Utgard, but this? This seemed even worse than howling winds and freezing snow. Another clap of thunder had Loki covering his ears and whimpering, wishing it would just stop though he vaguely wondered if this was Thor playing some cruel joke on him.

Having had enough of this, the young prince got out of the bed which was a bit of a feat for the small Jotun even in his Asgardian form, and headed down the hall towards Thor's room. He pushed open the door with a grunt and scurried to the bed, jumping a few times before he was able to pull himself up onto the lush blankets and furs of the bed. Loki crawled under the covers until he hit the solid lump that he knew was Thor. Even at 7 years old, the boy was quite big for his age and could nearly hide Loki under his own body if he really tried.

"Thor… Thor wake up!" He pushed and shook Thor, whimpering with each boom of thunder until the golden haired child finally awoke. Thor blinked those bottomless blue eyes at Loki tiredly before it registered who was before him and he sat up.

"Loki? Is it morning? The sun is yet to rise, why have you woken me?" He mumbled, all but sulking as he rubbed his eyes.

"… I'm afraid." The smaller of the two whispered, cringing at the sound of thunder yet again.

"Of what? The thunder? Loki, it will not hurt you!" He laughed and patted the child's head, grinning at the scowl he got for his effort. "Loki, the thunder is nothing to be afraid of. When I am bigger, I will control its might and show you how beautiful the thunder and lightning of a storm can be!" This had the other prince blushing and smiling in utter joy though he was still nervous.

"Can I please stay here tonight, Thor?" Loki finally sighed, wringing his little hands and biting his lips.

"Well duh! I've not kicked you out have I? Of course you can!" Thor lifted the blankets, inviting Loki to get under the thick covers with him. Loki immediately dove under, wiggling and squirming until he was against Thor, sapping his body heat with a happy grin. "You should smile more, you look really cute." And Thor of course had no brain to mouth filter when he was tired, then again, what 7 year old did?

"Shut up." Loki muttered in embarrassment, curling up closer to Thor as Thor wrapped his arms around the raven haired child. "Thank you, Thor."

"You are welcome in my bed any time, Loki." Thor promised him, wrapping his arms around his betrothed with a happy smile. As long as he could see Loki smile, he didn't care what else happened. "I begin my training soon." Thor babbled when he noticed Loki was still shaking and flinching from the sounds of the storm.

"Queen Frigga told me that earlier this evening." Loki nodded, little arms tucked against Thor's chest with the rest of his body.

"You know mother wouldn't mind much if you called her mother as well." Thor couldn't help but tease him, finding it ridiculously adorable how proper Loki tried to be when he was in Asgard.

"Thats rude and improper!" The little Jotun prince squeaked out, looking up at Thor with wide, horrified eyes.

"I bet if I asked her if you could call her mother, she'd be delighted and say yes." Thor grinned, eyes glinting with rarely seen mischief.

"Is that a wager then?" Loki was old enough to understand a wager when he heard one.

"And if it is?"

"Then I shall take you up on it! If Queen Frigga says no then… you have to promise not to fall asleep during studies! I'm tired of having to stay up past bed time helping you because you fall asleep." Loki grinned at the wide eyed look he got in response to this.

"But… our studies are so dull and boring! They always put me to sleep!" Thor was pouting like the petulant child he was instead of accepting the bet with honor and this only served to make the younger prince snicker and quake with silent laughter.

"By the Norns, Thor! Its such a simple thing!" He giggled, squeaking when Thor cuffed the back of his head gently.

"Fine, I accept your challenge! And if I were to win, you must call her mother without arguing for the rest of your stay here!" Not much of a deal but Loki accepted it nonetheless.

"I accept and swear I will honor my end should I win or lose." He hugged Thor since he couldn't be bothered to shake hands, not when he was this comfortable.

"It is a deal then." Thor puffed himself up and grinned, hugging Loki as tight as he dared. The two chatted quietly for what seemed like forever until Loki finally started to nod off, green eyes closed as he mumbled something to Thor incoherently. "Goodnight, Loki." Thor smiled and wrapped him up more in the blankets before pulling him closer, letting his own eyes shut as he succumbed to sleep.

~~~

Queen Frigga prided herself in being both Asgards queen and the mother to its future ruler, that role being extended to Loki as well whenever he was around, being his mother that was, so it was of no surprise when the maidens saw her going to Thor's room to wake him. She would let Loki sleep a bit longer, the poor thing needed all the sleep he could get. From what she'd gathered, last night was probably the first time Loki had ever witnessed a thunderstorm so it wouldn't surprise her if he'd been kept up all night by it. What Frigga hadn't been prepared for when she stepped into her sons room however, was to find both boys huddled under the mass of blankets clinging to one another, a serene look on both their faces. She wished she had a way of capturing this moment but seeing as how she didn't, the regal Queen stood and simply watched them for the better part of five minutes, burning the image of the boys into her mind with a smile.

' _Ah I suppose I should wake them.'_ A shame though as they looked quite content and happy sleeping as they were. The Queen knew however that they needed to wake and get ready for the day, especially Thor so with great reluctance she moved towards the bed and gently shook them.

"Thor, Loki, my boys its time to wake." She hummed, chuckling to herself as they squirmed and curled tighter against one another.

"Five more minutes mother." Thor groaned, eyes fluttering before shutting tightly.

"Five minutes and not a second longer." She smiled, kissing the top of his head. She supposed they could afford to be a tad late to their lessons today and who was to say she'd simply forgotten to wake them?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little tidbit from an upcoming story I'm working on but I thought this was just too cute so I had to share it. This is my first time writing for the Marvel fandom.


End file.
